Hitori Kakurenbo: Las escondidas a solas
by Tenshibara
Summary: (UA) Eran cosas de niños, rumores que corrían por internet para el entretenimiento morboso de los cibernautas. Sin embargo, para Killua no hay nada más emocionante que ponerse a prueba y, de paso sea dicho, a los demás; jamás contó con que todo se saldría de sus manos. Este one-shot participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas


**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes pertenecen al buen Yoshihiro Togashi.

Este one-shot participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Hitori Kakurenbo: Las escondidas a solas**

La sangre manaba a borbotones de un pecho abierto de par en par, empapaba la polvorienta alfombra árabe e impregnaba el ambiente de su repugnante aroma metálico. Una mano cubría su boca, apenas dejando espacio para que pudiera respirar; mientras un brazo lo sostenía fuertemente para que no se moviera. Una trémula voz flotó por el aire como si se tratara de un espectro.

—Te encontré~ —cantó con jovialidad y rio—. Pero mi turno continuará hasta que no quede nadie con quien jugar.

* * *

—Suena interesante.

—Creo que es infantil.

—¿Qué cosa? —interrumpió Killua a la pareja no oficial del club de artes marciales. Sus pupilas brillaban de curiosidad genuina.

—Pokkle me comentaba sobre un ritual estúpido que encontró por internet, ni siquiera sé por qué la gente se molesta con semejantes tonterías —Ponzu puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh… —Killua asintió y se dirigió al otro muchacho con una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué trata? Si es algo prometedor, creo que sería divertido intentarlo para Halloween.

—Es un ritual donde juegas las escondidas con una muñeca poseída por un espíritu, se llama "Hitori Kakurenbo" —explicó y se puso nervioso al captar la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzaba Ponzu—. A-aunque no es nada del otro mundo, sería una pérdida de tiempo intentarlo.

—Pues yo pienso que ustedes tienen miedo —provocó Killua, obsequiándoles una mirada desdeñosa. Sus ojos se clavaron en el celular del mayor y, sin una pizca de respeto, se lo arrebató para leer el artículo que hablaba del dichoso juego.

Pokkle y Ponzu no pudieron reaccionar a la velocidad del niño y, creyendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar recuperar el teléfono, lo dejaron estar. Killua se acomodó contra la pared y empezó a deslizar su pulgar por la pantalla a medida que su cerebro captaba cada pizca de información de lo que parecía ser más una creepy pasta que algo real.

" _ **Hitori Kakurenbo o el juego de las escondidas a solas**_

 _Es un juego japonés para contactar con el más allá. En este ritual se invoca un espíritu que cobra vida mediante un muñeco._

 _Materiales_

 _Muñeca con extremidades_

 _Arroz_

 _Aguja e hilo rojo_

 _Objeto corto punzante_

 _Agua y sal_

 _Un buen sitio para esconderse_

 _Cómo jugarlo_

 _Abrir el muñec_ _o con el objeto corto punzante, sacarle todo el relleno y rellenarlo con arroz (Este posee un gran vínculo espiritual)._

 _Se cortan algunas uñas (puede ser también sangre), se mezclan con el arroz y se cose el muñeco con el hilo rojo con el fin de crear un nexo._

 _Se llena un recipiente —donde entre el muñeco— con agua y sal, apartando otro envase con agua y sal para terminar el ritual._

 _Se debe nombrar al muñeco._

 _A las 3 a.m. se debe repetir tres veces: "Es el turno de (tu nombre)"; luego se coloca el muñeco en el agua._

 _Después, se sale de la habitación. Se cuenta hasta diez y se regresa al sitio donde está el muñeco para exclamar: "¡Te encontré!"; seguido de una puñalada y pronunciar: "¡Ahora es tu turno!"._

 _De inmediato, hay que esconderse y mantenerse en movimiento._

 _Para terminar el ritual_

 _Se debe_ _tomar el recipiente y buscar al muñeco. Cuando se encuentra, se le esparce el agua, seguido de: "Yo gano, yo gano, yo gano". Se quema todo lo usado para el ritual para asegurarse de eliminar cualquier rastro de la existencia del espíritu."_

—No pensé que Pokkle pudiera leer algo tan siniestro sin orinarse en los pantalones —se burló Killua, devolviéndole el objeto.

Antes de que Pokkle estallara en un arrebato que, probablemente, le costaría la suspensión temporal del club, Gon se acercó con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué hablan?

—Teníamos planes para realizar una prueba de valor este Halloween —respondió Killua, dando por sentado que los otros dos participarían.

—¿Eso no sería mañana? —Alzó las cejas, intrigado.

—Yo nunca me ofrecí a unirme a semejante pérdida de tiempo —saltó Ponzu con seriedad.

—Pues si lo van a hacer, me apunto —dijo Pokkle de forma retadora, dolido por ser siempre subestimado por un niño de doce años—. ¿Tú también, Gon?

—Parece divertido. —Se encogió de hombros y aceptó el desafío con una sonrisa.

—¿Aún no te quieres apuntar, Ponzu? —ofreció Killua, empezando a planear cómo convencerla en caso de que volviera a rechazarlo; curvó los labios de forma gatuna y agregó—. No podía esperar más de una chica.

Sin embargo, Killua no lo decía totalmente en serio; Ponzu destacaba entre las pocas chicas del club y alguna vez estuvo a punto de derrotarlo en una pelea amistosa, parecía siempre tener un as bajo la manga y, para sumarle a su genialidad en desarrollo, era astuta. Pero Ponzu no lo sabía, así que fue natural su respuesta. Ceño fruncido, mirada asesina y puños cerrados. Sin percatarse, había caído en la trampa de Killua. Con exasperación silenciosa, dijo:

—Está bien, pero espero que no salgan llorando de buenas a primeras.

—¿Quién me asegura que irás al sitio que acordemos?

—Porque seré yo quien les indique dónde nos veremos. —Se giró de manera violenta hacia Pokkle—. ¿Recuerdas la casa abandonada que está al final de la calle de nuestro vecindario?

—Claro. —Asintió, sintiendo un escalofrío tan solo recordar los tablones grisáceos y chirriantes de una casa se hacía pedazos con cada día que pasaba, era el deterioro en su máxima expresión. Al entender a dónde quería llegar con eso, exclamó—. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos allí? Creo que más que el ritual, lo verdaderamente peligroso será que se nos venga encima toda la construcción.

—¡Una casa abandonada! —celebraron Killua y Gon de tan solo imaginarse poniendo un pie en un sitio tan fantasioso.

—Será allí —dictaminó Ponzu, ignorando la advertencia de Pokkle—. Supongo que seremos los cuatro nada más.

—¿Deberíamos invitar a Kurapika? —preguntó Gon, dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo.

—Pero cinco no es un número atrayente. Siendo cuatro, sería el número de la muerte —caviló Killua con una sonrisa perversa que asustó a Pokkle—. Cinco, no sé, es tan simple, tan de la mitad… Quizás si somos seis sería mejor porque, ya saben, el número de la bestia —entonó lo último de forma trémula para echarse a reír al notar la lividez en el rostro de Pokkle.

—¿Quizás Leorio? —propuso Ponzu—. Siempre está con Kurapika.

—Solo espero que tenga tiempo para unírsenos. Creo que está en exámenes—murmuró Gon dubitativo, lo menos que querría era que Leorio perdiera alguna materia por seguirles el juego.

* * *

Kurapika suspiró con hastío. Ayudar a Leorio a estudiar era similar a formar parte de una tortura en la época de la inquisición. Y no era que Leorio era tonto, más bien, su capacidad para retener la información y entenderla era sorprendente; sin embargo, fallaba en recordar nombres extraños o cosas demasiado obvias.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro que estoy seguro! La esclerosis lateral amiotrófica afecta a las neuronas motoras de la médula espinal por un problema en el neurotransmisor EAAT2 de los oligodendrocitos —porfió azorado. Esa misma tarde tenía el examen final de Neurología y sentía que no sabía nada.

—Leorio… —Kurapika se presionó el puente de la nariz y lo miró como si se tratara de un caso perdido—. Se te olvidó mencionar que también afecta a las neuronas del cerebro, y el neurotransmisor afecta a los astrocitos, no a los oligodendrocitos.

—¡Rayos! —Leorio se golpeó la frente—. Es como en segundo semestre con esa estúpida pregunta de la hipófisis —lloriqueó y se echó en la camilla de la enfermería, entrando en la típica depresión del estudiante universitario.

—Sí, sí; te equivocas en estupideces —consoló Kurapika con tono monótono para luego agregar de manera optimista—. Pero te sabes el noventa por ciento de todo, así que estoy seguro que te irá bien.

—¿Tú crees? —Leorio lo miró tras las gafas, haciendo gala de unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta las mejillas.

—Sí. Tienes problemas con un par de enfermedades nada más. —Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo—. Lo mejor es que descanses, no vaya a ser que te termines quedando dormido en medio examen.

—Buena idea —musitó.

Kurapika agitó la cabeza. No entendía en qué momento se había convertido en el consejero-casi-psicólogo del ayudante del doctor del colegio, pero no era como si le molestara. Muy en el fondo, creía que Leorio era uno de sus mejores amigos y apreciaba que intentara entenderlo a la par que le brindaba su espacio.

De repente, la puerta corrediza fue azotada, causando un gran estruendo y logrando que Leorio se pusiera en pie cual resorte.

—¡¿Se murió alguien?! —gritó alarmado para luego enfocar bien a sus dos visitantes favoritos, uno más que el otro pero daba igual—. ¡Gon! Y Killua…

—Holgazaneando como siempre —fastidió Killua, percatándose del cansancio que parecía encoger al futuro doctor.

—¡Leorio! ¿Quieres unírtenos en una prueba de valor mañana? —propuso Gon con entusiasmo—. ¡Tú también Kurapika!

—¿Por Halloween? —adivinó Kurapika.

—Sí. Jugaremos al Hitori Kakurenbo —añadió Killua, explorando los medicamentos que se hallaban en la alacena de la enfermería.

—Sé de qué se trata. —Asintió Leorio al reconocer el nombre—. Pero ¿el juego no es con una sola persona y el muñeco?

—Así sería muy aburrido, por lo que decidimos jugarlo entre varios —dijo Gon emocionado—. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Sí pueden?

—La verdad no me llama la atención —se negó Kurapika sin entender a qué se debía el escozor que se había alojado en su pecho.

—Yo no tengo problema —habló Leorio y sonrió—. Hoy doy mi último examen y tengo una semana libre hasta que publiquen las notas —celebró ante la anticipación de unas merecidas vacaciones—. ¿Alguien más irá?

—Pokkle y Ponzu —respondieron al unísono los dos menores.

—Oh, ¿el chico al que Killua siempre le rompe la nariz y la muchacha que lo trae a la enfermería? —rememoró Leorio a su paciente más frecuente.

—¡Esos mismos! —Sonrió Killua con orgullo para luego girarse a ver a Kurapika con reticencia porque, primero, no solía hablar con él, y, segundo, no se le ocurría cómo convencerlo. Por suerte, Gon se le adelantó.

—Pero no será igual de divertido si Kurapika no va. —Hizo un puchero.

—Es cierto, si estamos todos, seguro la pasaremos bien —apoyó Leorio, despeinando a Gon en plan amistoso.

—Me ponen contra la espada y la pared, chicos —dijo y sonrió de forma apologética—. Quizás mañana cambie de opinión, pero por ahora no quiero.

Gon y Leorio se sonrieron de manera triunfal, esa respuesta era lo más cercano a un sí que Kurapika jamás les hubiera dado. Killua carraspeó suavemente y habló con la misma confianza de siempre.

—Bueno, te esperamos mañana, Kurapika; no te vayas a acobardar, Gregorio.

Dicho eso, tomó del brazo a Gon para que regresaran a casa. Se despidieron brevemente antes de que Leorio prorrumpiera en gritos de cómo se pronunciaba y deletreaba su nombre. El mayor de todos, agitó la cabeza resignándose a nunca ser respetado por el Zoldyck.

—Ese mocoso no siente respeto por nadie más que él y su ego… Excepto por ti, creo que actúa así de… —Se detuvo a media oración y livideció ante la realización—. ¡Oh por…! ¡Ya casi es hora del examen! ¡Y sigo aquí!

—¡Deja de entrar en pánico y apresúrate! —Kurapika guardó rápidamente todas las pertenencias de Leorio mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta—. ¡Éxito!

—Gracias, Kurapika. ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

El muchacho rio al notar que, literalmente, Leorio ardía de determinación genuina, y tuvo la certeza de que todo le saldría bien. Más tranquilo después de ser arrollado por las personalidades explosivas de sus tres amigos, recogió su bolso y se lo colgó del hombro. Pensó en la propuesta que le habían hecho. Era infantil en todos los aspectos, pero sentía que algo saldría mal. Quizás se trataba de él haciendo gala de un pesimismo que no sabía poseía, aún si fuera el caso, creyó prudente unirse en la encrucijada de sus amigos para protegerlos si llegaba a ocurrir algo.

* * *

Los seis jóvenes se reunieron en la verja que daba al jardín de una casa que parecía tambalearse por cada vendaval. El algarabío que cada grupo había portado hasta antes de llegar al sitio de encuentro se extinguió en un suspiro. Ponzu fue la primera en hablar con más calma de la que imaginaron una chica podría tener en esa situación.

—Bien, sigamos. —Empujó la reja que chirrió lastimeramente; cosa que perturbó a Leorio, y más al percatarse de que se cerró sola cuando terminaron de pasar—. Oh, por cierto, investigué que entrar a esta casa no es considerado allanamiento ya que es un espacio comunitario.

—Es bueno saberlo —agradeció suavemente Pokkle mientras no se despegaba de su lado. Su plan era protegerla de cualquier cosa que se acercara, a pesar de que se sentía morir cada vez que pasaba la luz de la linterna por el camino y se encontraba con el reflejo de pequeños y maliciosos ojos esperando a que diera un paso en falso para atacarlo.

—Creo que lo del allanamiento se lo tomaron muy en serio. —Kurapika alumbró las ventanas rotas y dio un respingo al notar cómo las cortinas, hechas jirones, dibujaban sombras humanas que muy fácilmente podrían ser confundidas con las de un asesino al acecho.

A medida que avanzaban por el sendero que conducía a la puerta, el aire se fue tornando cada vez más frío mientras que lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de alguien los recibía con el lúgubre gemido de la madera que rodeaba su alma, dando la bienvenida al infierno que en poco vivirían. Killua no pudo evitar arrebujarse en su abrigo, mientras que a Gon empezaba a darle muy mala pinta todo.

—Genial… Animales que probablemente tengan rabia, una reja que seguro da tétanos y, por si no fuera poco, la temperatura que baja al puro estilo de Sexto Sentido —se quejó Leorio con una carcajada amarga—. ¿Están seguros de querer esto? Hace unos instantes le comentaba a Kurapika que estaba más que dispuesto a poner mi casa para celebrar si nos arrepentíamos de esto.

—No seas llorón, Riorio. —Killua puso los ojos en blanco, a pesar de sentirse incómodo por el aura que emanó la casa en cuanto Ponzu abrió la puerta de par en par—. Ya estamos aquí y hay que acabar lo que iniciamos.

—Es cierto, pero Killua, debes admitir que esto da mucho miedo —habló Gon, asomándose cuidadosamente al interior para encontrar una chimenea llena de telarañas, muebles roídos y cubiertos por sábanas , además de una lámpara de cristal colgando del techo de forma vacilante.

—¿Qué es una prueba de valor sin miedo? —alentó Kurapika, para sorpresa de todos.

—Luces más entusiasmado de lo que esperaba —opinó Pokkle siguiéndolo adentro.

—No es por el reto. —Agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa apenada—. Sino que tengo curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona vivía aquí. Espero encontrar algo valioso que calme un poco mi ansiedad.

—Insisto —dijo Leorio con una sonrisa llena de orgullo—, deberías hacerte detective. ¡Ah! Por cierto, traje arroz, estaba con descuento en el supermercado.

—¡Tía Mito me dio hilo rojo y una aguja! —Gon lo sacó de su bolsillo para mostrarlo de manera triunfante mientras todos seguían a Ponzu a una habitación que, una vez adentro, supusieron era el baño.

—Traje agua y sal. Dudo que haya agua potable aquí. —Pokkle sacó todo del bolso para ocupar sus manos en otra cosa que no fuera temblar.

—Tengo una daga. —Killua blandió el arma blanca.

—¿De dónde demonios la sacaste? —dijo Leorio alarmado.

—Estaba en la peinadora de mamá.

—¿Por qué? —Leorio no podía creerlo, ¿en qué clase de familia vivía Killua como para tener a mano tales armas? El niño tan solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Chicos —llamó la atención Ponzu, sacando de su bolso una muñeca de porcelana francesa. La acomodó en el lavabo, cuidando que los rizos color manjar no se arruinaran—. Jugaremos con ella.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó Leorio—. Es muy bonita como para apuñalarla y quemarla.

—La odio —espetó Ponzu mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un tapón para el lavamanos; luego empezó a retirar el relleno del juguete con saña—. Mis padres me la trajeron de Toulouse, pero la verdad es que me da escalofríos; es como si siguiera cada uno de mis pasos con sus ojos.

—Suena espeluznante —musitó Pokkle, a la par que entregaba pequeñas botellas con agua y sal a cada uno; para después pedirles a todos que mezclaran una de sus uñas en el arroz para finalmente meterlo en la muñeca.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Kurapika mientras enhebraba la aguja para que Leorio tuviera su momento estelar suturándola.

—Les envié el blog donde estaban todos los pasos a seguir —acusó Killua y suspiró ligeramente exasperado—. En fin, solo hay que colocarla en agua y que alguien empiece el juego, la apuñale y diga de quién es el próximo turno.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —se ofreció Ponzu al notar las miradas dubitativas de todos.

—No es necesario —intentó disuadirla Pokkle.

—No estoy pidiendo permiso, lo haré. Acabaré con esto rápido para demostrarles que no es más que una tontería —habló con firmeza, lanzándole una mirada retadora para luego dirigirla a Killua, quien no le prestó mayor atención.

—Está bien, pero —interrumpió Kurapika— a lo que voy es que estuve leyendo al respecto y recomendaban que no se hiciera en grupo porque alguien podría salir herido.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Gon—. Pero eso es suponiendo que sea cierto —susurró para sí, tratando de convencerse de que nada saldría mal.

—Entonces, apuñalaré a la muñeca y diré que es su turno. Todos nos escondemos y quien sienta que está cerca…

—Terminará el juego —completó Gon, algo más tranquilo con ese plan—. ¿Debemos decir tres veces "yo gané", cierto?

—Sí. Y no olviden la parte del agua. No quiero que un espíritu me atormente por el resto de mi vida —bromeó Killua para darle un poco de seguridad a su amigo.

—Faltan tres minutos para las tres —anunció Leorio— y debemos ponerle un nombre.

—… —Killua sonrió divertido y propuso—. Annabelle.

—¿Como la de la película? —preguntó retórico Kurapika.

—Qué poco original… —musitó Pokkle.

—Chicos, queda un minuto…

—Que sea Annabelle, tampoco es como si importara —concluyó Ponzu para verter el agua sobre la muñeca.

—Tres en punto —exclamó Leorio, ganándose un respingo por parte de todos.

—Muy bien. —Ponzu soltó un suspiro tembloroso, agradeciendo el discreto y sutil apretón que Pokkle le dio a su mano—. ¡Es el turno de Ponzu! —repitió tres veces con los nervios a flor de piel—. Vamos a escondernos, chicos. Cuando venga por la muñeca hablaré alto para que sepan que el juego ha comenzado, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y salieron. Gon fue el primero en desaparecer en el recodo del pasillo. Killua siguió a Pokkle tan solo para asustarlo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad. Leorio decidió subir las escaleras con la esperanza de que Annabelle no pudiera hacerlo. Por otro lado, Kurapika entró en lo que supuso sería el estudio. Dado el ambiente mágico rayano en surreal, decidió explorar la enorme biblioteca de roble cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo.

Por unos segundos, todo quedó en silencio. Leía, concentrado, el primer libro que llamó su atención. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ponzu declarando que era el turno de Annabelle. Eran cosas de niños, rumores que corrían por internet para el entretenimiento morboso de los cibernautas. Sin embargo, al escuchar algo parecido a pasos, sintió cómo palidecía. Intentaba convencerse de que era su imaginación, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y vio los tirabuzones acompañados de una expresión inmutable, supo que hasta allí llegaba todo. La botella que terminaría el juego estaba fuera de su alcance. Echó un último vistazo a la muñeca y ahogó un grito al notar los granos de arroz escapándose de su vientre. El hilo rojo que contenía el alma que ocupaba la muñeca estaba roto y Kurapika lo supo, el espíritu había sido liberado.

* * *

Killua sonrió con malicia al notar los nervios a flor de piel de Pokkle que rogaban por ser puestos a prueba. Se acercó por atrás a la par que Pokkle se metía en un armario adosado a la pared. En el instante en el que iba a asustarlo, se escuchó un agudo grito seguido de un portazo. A través del tapiz desgastado y la madera podrida, pudieron ver la habitación contigua iluminarse por la tenue luz de las linternas de Ponzu y Kurapika.

Ponzu sangraba profusamente del brazo mientras huía, aterrorizada, de Kurapika que empuñaba la daga usada para el ritual. Killua, antes de que Pokkle hiciera algo estúpido, cubrió su boca e inmovilizó su cuerpo.

Ocurrió con rapidez absurda, con el eco de sus corazones retumbando en sus tímpanos. La sangre salpicó el suelo, a Ponzu no le dio tiempo de hacer nada. Su cuerpo tan solo se desplomó, convulsionando hasta ahogarse con su sangre. Killua apretó la mandíbula desconcertado, pero entendió todo al ver la sonrisa torcida y los ojos rojos que rompían la cadencia de las facciones de su amigo. Sintió las ardientes lágrimas de Pokkle empapando su mano, pero eso no fue suficiente para disipar la lividez que adquirió su piel al escuchar la advertencia juguetona:

—Te encontré~ —cantó con jovialidad y rio—. Pero mi turno continuará hasta que no quede nadie con quien jugar.

Killua dejó ir a Pokkle después de cerciorarse de que Kurapika no pudiera oírlos. Consternado por el giro de acontecimientos, el único pensamiento que le llegó a la mente fue su mejor amigo, seguramente escondido en algún sitio de ese mismo piso.

—Pokkle, hay que ir con los otros y largarnos de aquí. —Tomó su antebrazo.

—No… —negó frenéticamente a la par que se zafaba de su agarre con frustración e ira—. Ponzu… Ponzu debe estar viva, ¿verdad? —Esbozó una sonrisa, pero sus pupilas lucían vacías—. Iré con ella; seguro está bien. —Lanzó una carcajada descompuesta y arrastró los pies hasta el otro cuarto.

Killua lo observó en silencio a la par que el remordimiento empezaba a consumirlo. No le importaba qué ocurriera mientras lograra sacar a Gon de allí. Dispuesto a cumplir con su propósito, abandonó a Pokkle a su suerte.

* * *

Al escuchar el grito, Gon salió de debajo de la cama —haciendo más ruido del necesario— con la preocupación marcando su rostro. El mal presentimiento empezaba a apoderarse de su pecho, encrespándole los nervios. Reprimió un grito cuando la puerta fue empujada y los goznes chirriaron, dejando ver a Kurapika. Suspiró con alivio, aunque no disimuló su sorpresa al verlo manchado de sangre.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue ese grito? —Se acercó para ayudarlo.

—No sé… Creo que… —Se detuvo en media oración y continuó—. Esa chica debió haber visto algo espeluznante —soltó una breve carcajada.

—Kurapika —Gon escrudiñó su rostro, inseguro de qué era lo que desencajaba en su mirada, ahora carmesí—, no sabía que usaras lentes de contacto.

—Oh. —Acarició sus párpados y sonrió ampliamente, asustando a Gon—. Es que el rojo es un color precioso, en especial si es del tono de la sangre.

A Gon se le activaron todos sus sensores de alarma cuando vio la daga ensangrentada dirigirse hacia él, pero no pudo moverse. Su cerebro era incapaz de procesar qué estaba ocurriendo, porque los sentimientos que tenía por el joven se sobreponían sobre cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Gon! —Killua lo embistió.

—¡Killua! —Se sorprendió al verlo tan atento y, sobretodo, asustado—. ¿Qué está…?

—¡Era verdad! Lo del muñeco siendo poseído… Todo, Gon, ¡todo es verdad! —explicó apresuradamente en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar.

Gon no estaba seguro de qué era, exactamente, lo que ocurría; pero al ver cómo Kurapika intentaba apuñalarlos nuevamente, hizo que giraran para esquivarlo. Ambos se pusieron en pie con agilidad, con la promesa silenciosa de inmovilizar a Kurapika y escapar. Cuando el muchacho se disponía a atacar, Leorio apareció y sostuvo su brazo por su instinto de protección.

—¿Qué demonios, Kurapika? —gritó azorado—. ¿Es que se te zafó un tornillo?

Killua vio la oportunidad perfecta. Con una fuerza que nunca creyó poseer, tiró de Gon al punto de haber cruzado la puerta en una larga zancada. No tenía mente para nada más que huir; pero Gon, aún desconcertado, no pudo evitar fijarse en Pokkle al pasar al frente de una de las habitaciones.

—Espera, Killua. —Se detuvo en seco y observó la lamentable escena.

Pokkle sostenía la mano de Ponzu mientras lloraba con desamparo, repitiéndose, cual mantra, que todo estaría bien, que maldecía nunca haber tenido el valor de declararse, y, sobretodo, que todo era su culpa.

Culpa. Killua observó con pesar cómo Gon obligaba a Pokkle a salir de su trance a la par que contenía las lágrimas, incapaz de ver a Ponzu. Lo sabía. Todo eso era su culpa por proponer semejantes sandeces, acusando a todos de ser cobardes por no lanzarse en una misión incierta y suicida. Estaba arrepentido, pero el solo sentimiento de arrepentimiento no arreglaría nada; eran las acciones las que conseguían méritos.

—Gon, iré por Leorio. Prométeme que saldrás de aquí —pidió con seriedad.

—¡No voy a abandonarte! —Se negó, anticipándose a lo que haría su amigo—. Killua, somos amigos, para siempre.

—Y así será. —Killua le sonrió con amabilidad—. Todo estará bien. Regresaré.

Antes de sentir que se rompería frente a Gon, salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Leorio.

—Mentiroso —gimoteó Gon. No lo había prometido, pero saldría de allí y buscaría ayuda; solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo hasta entonces—. Vamos, Pokkle.

* * *

—¡Sé que todavía estás allí, Kurapika! —Vociferó Leorio, sosteniendo las muñecas del joven—. ¡Reacciona! ¡No permitas que esta cosa te domine!

—Maldito cuerpo —masculló con rabia al verse imposibilitado.

Killua observó la escena desde el vano, procurando calmarse. Aspiró profundamente y se armó con su mejor sonrisa maliciosa.

—Annabelle, ¿cierto?

—¡Killua, pensé que…!

—Cállate, Leorio — _«_ _porque si dices algo más, me daré por vencido_ _»_ —. ¿Te parece si continuamos el juego?

—Suena bien —admitió, disipando su frustración—. ¿Te gustaría cazar a todos tus amigos, niño?

—Será todo un reto. Acepto. —Le obsequió una sonrisa confiada.

Leorio sintió en sus brazos el peso de Kurapika. Estaba inconsciente y, en tan solo un segundo, su temperatura aumentó de manera alarmante. Sin pensarlo, lo echó sobre su hombro y se giró para ver qué había ocurrido con Killua.

Estaba doblado a la mitad, rasguñándose el pecho sobre la ropa. Se alejó de Leorio cuando este se le acercó. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, lo miró y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, a pesar de que sus hermosos orbes azulados se hallaban anegados.

—Vete, Leorio —dijo con un hilillo de voz—. Dile a Gon que lo siento mucho… No pude cumplir nuestra promesa. Lo lamento, en serio —Se quebró y sintió que varias lágrimas abrasaban sus mejillas.

—Killua, no…

—¡Lárgate! Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

Leorio, reticente, lo dejó, dispuesto a sacar a Kurapika de allí, llamar una ambulancia y regresar para rescatar a Killua.

 _«_ _Solo espera, Killua. Te odiaré de por vida si lastimas a Gon… Si nos dejas antes de tiempo_ _»_.

Killua cayó sobre sus rodillas. Sentía que pronto perdería la consciencia y, probablemente, olvidaría quién era. La voz aguda del fantasma que intentaba hacerse con su alma lo estaba volviendo loco, pero no terminaba de nublar su deseo de hacer lo correcto.

—Ya cállate, ¿quieres? —murmuró y sacó una cajetilla de fósforos—. El ritual se termina quemándolo todo, ¿no? —rio débilmente al sentir el desespero ajeno.

Encendió un fósforo y lo dejó hacer su trabajo con la desgastada madera. Exhausto por no ceder ante la maldad que empezaba a obnubilar sus pensamientos, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Tenía miedo, pero las lágrimas eran rápidamente evaporadas por el crepitar del fuego. Antes de quedarse dormido, pidió nuevamente perdón, pero esta vez no supo a quién.

* * *

Gon deslizó la puerta de la habitación. El aroma de los medicamentos y las paredes de un impoluto blanco lo apabullaron, pero caminó hasta la camilla con un nuevo ramo de flores, esta vez las había elegido azul para que su color, que significaba esperanza y lo imposible, hiciera efecto en sus desgastados ánimos.

—Gon, ¿fuiste a visitar a Pokkle?

—Sí; creo que cada vez está peor. —Se ajustó el cuello de su suéter negro, muestra de su luto—. La enfermera no me indicó ningún avance. ¿Cómo está Kurapika?

—Nada nuevo. —Leorio suspiró y miró de forma compungida el cuerpo conectado a un sinfín de máquinas.

—Ya veo…

—¿Estás bien, Gon? Me preocupas.

—Estoy bien, solo cansado. —Esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

Esa fatídica noche, mientras las llamas consumían todo. La policía, los bomberos y las ambulancias iluminaron la calle; sin embargo, nadie les creyó y tampoco supieron dar explicación de los dos cadáveres encontrados en los restos de la construcción. Gon se negó a hablar cuando le pidieron un testimonio para la policía, Pokkle tan solo pronunciaba el nombre de Ponzu, perdido en el abismo de sus pensamientos; y, Leorio, siendo el mayor, se fue con Kurapika en la ambulancia, escaqueándose todo el protocolo.

El informe policial concluyó que el joven Killua Zoldyck, con doce años de edad, había llevado a sus amigos a una casa abandonada para asesinarlos a sangre fría, logrando hacerlo solo con Ponzu y dejando en estado vegetativo a Kurapika. Al notar la envergadura de sus acciones, decidió suicidarse, borrando todo rastro de evidencia. Sin embargo, a Gon le daba igual lo que inventaran para archivar el caso, se conformaba con saber que el joven Killua Zoldyck, su mejor amigo, fue y sería siendo su héroe, su razón de vivir.

:-:FIN:-:

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Yo no quería que muriera Killua, pero así son las cosas, tan solo espero haberle dado una muerte digna. Ah... Siento que Pokkle y Ponzu serán mi Romeo y Julieta eternos, destinados a no estar juntos o estarlo en el más allá xD

En fin, no creo que haya quedado tan de terror (a pesar de que investigando al respecto no pude dormir bien por dos noches); sin embargo, me gustó el resultado final con todo y que tuve que reprimir el número de palabras a cinco mil, lo cual admito me costó mucho pero si no hubiera sido así, no entraría en la categoría de reto.

Con eso me despido. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que tengan una excelente semana!


End file.
